Dream A Wolf
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: No summary .-. / END Chappie/ YeWook slight KyuWook/ Sampai berjumpa di Wordpress saya / RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini eoh?" Selidik seseorang ditengah malam. "Emang itu urusanmu?" Balas seorang namja mungil yang terpegoki akan kabur dari tendanya.

"Heh, Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini ketua OSIS disini? Cepat berikan alasan yang memuaskan agar aku tidak melapor kepada seonsae." Ancam namja bermata bulan sabit itu.

Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin kabur dari tenda hanya untuk mencari udara segar hanya mendecih kesal, "Aku mau buang air. Kau mau ikut emangnya?" Bohong Ryeowook.

"Ogah! Pergi sana! Aku mau melanjutkan keliling perkemahan. Ku ingatkan, kalau mau buang air jangan sembarangan. Apalagi dibawah pohon keramat itu. Atau kau akan kena kutukan!" Ujar namja itu menakut-nakuti.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar takut, "Aish! Jangan berani menakutiku, Kim Yesung! Atau tubuhmu akan kucincang sekarang juga!" balasnya untuk menutupi ketakutan.

"Emangnya berani? Anak kecil kayak kau itu nggak bakal berani! Dan aku yakin kau akan ketakutan!" Ejek Yesung. "Berisik! Udah sana pergi! Nggak perlu urusin aku! Pergi sana!" Ryeowook mengibas-ngibas tangannya mengusir.

Yesung mendekatinya dan menarik dagunya keatas agar dapat menatap mata chocolate itu, "Jangan berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini. Apa kau tidak tahu ini sedang bulan purnama? Kau bisa mengundang para serigala ke tempat perkemahan ini tahu!" bisiknya tegas.

Ryeowook menepis tangan itu sebelum wajahnya bertambah merah, "Bodo amat! Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi saja. Nggak ada urusan denganmu lagi." Namja mungil itu berjalan kearah hutan dengan jantung yanh berdebar keras.

"Ish, dibilangin kok ngeyel? Masa bodoh lah. Kalau dia kena kutukkan nanti, akan kubuat dia jadi bahan tertawaan." Yesung menyalakan senternya dan berjalan mengelilingi perkemahan.

"Apa-apaan sih dia? Seenaknya saja mendekatkan wajahnya padaku!" gerutunya tidak jelas sambil terus berjalan lurus. "Assh, kan.. Jadi kualat. Tadi gara-gara bilang mau buang air, jadi mau pipis beneran." gumamnya sambil menahan. sesuatu yang akan keluar dari bawah sana.

Karena celingak celinguk yang ada cuman pohon berjajar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pipis di pohon terbesar yang dilihatnya. "Ungh, leganya~"

"Omo!" Matanya membulat, ia baru ingat kalau pohon yang baru saja digunakannya sebagai tempat buang airnya itu pohon keramat yang Yesung sebutkan tadi. "Eo-eotthe? Tapi ucapannya itu bohongkan?"

Karena ketakutan, ia pulang ke tendanya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran hal tadi.

Namun keesokan paginya, "Kya! Apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

The End

or

The And

Hahaha, Kutukan? Kutukan apaan sih? Nggak ngerti '-'?) Ini gara-gara nggak jadi ikut LDKS hanya gara-gara gituan. Jadinya saya limpahkan ke FF. Kejam? Masa bodoh '-' Ini baru prolog, jadi kalo ada yang bingung yo wes tho~ Lalu soal FF Andante, Sorry Sorry Answer sama yang Animal & Human future saya hapus~ Tahu sendiri lah alasannya knp~ Akhir kata, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Kya! Apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

Pletak!

"Apaan sih? Berisik banget deh!" ujar seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan sambil memukul kepala Ryeowook dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Kyu, eotthe?" Ia bersuara lemah.

Kyuhyun yang terganggu tidurnya dipagi subuh seperti ini melihat Ryeowook yang seperti putus asa itu. "Apaan nih? Telinga sama ekor serigala?" Kyuhyun dengan polosnya menarik-narik ekor serigala itu

"Sakit, pabbo!" Ryeowook balas memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Aku lebih sakit!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "En-entah! Aku bingung! Eotthoke? Bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu?" Mata cokelat Ryeowook mulai tergenang oleh air mata.

"Duh, jangan nangis. Nggak bakal selesain masalah." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

Sret!

"Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak eoh?" Seseorang membuka resleting tenda milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Eh?" Ryeowook yang terkejut langsung sembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia sembunyi?" Tanya orang itu ke Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung. "Ehm, ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Minggir, aku ingin lihat dia. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan akan aku ketahui tahu."

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu mendekat setelah masuk ke dalam sana. "A-anou, Yesung. Jangan mendekat please. Serius ada masalah nih."

"Masa bodoh, aku ingin lihat pokoknya." Yesung menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun dan melihat Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Kemonomimi?" Yesung menarik telinga serigala Ryeowook kasar. "Akh! Ya pabbo! Jangan menariknya keras-keras!" Ryeowook mundur agar telinganya terlepas dari genggaman Yesung.

"Kau dapat darimana telinga itu?" Yesung memicingkan matanya, "Kyuhyun, keluar dulu sana." usirnya dingin. "Ta-tapi..."

"Pergi keluar cepat! Kemudian jangan ceritakan masalah ini ke yang lainnya!" Serunya. "Ne!" Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun segera melarikan diri.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam tenda sepi itu, Yesung menatapnya tajam. Membuat tubuh namja mungil itu merinding ketakutan. "Kutebak, kau pipis dibawah pohon keramat itukan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah, pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung kepadanya nanti. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan!" Yesung memukul kepala Ryeowook keras dan sedikit membentur telinga rubah itu.

"Pohon itu dibilang keramat karena dulu ada seorang kakek yang mengubur serigala peliharaannya dibawah pohon itu. Dan sudah banyak yang kena kutukan gara-gara ada yang membuang sampah ataupun buang air disitu." Jelas Yesung.

"Biasanya orang yang dikutuk itu akan menjadi setengah binatang. Tapi kau beruntung hanya mendapat telinga dan ekor serigala. Ada korban yang sampai meninggal hanya gara-gara itu." Omel Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu semalam. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Eottheoke?" Suaranya jadi bergetar, ingin menangis.

"Aku juga bingung. Yang pasti untuk sekarang ini kutukan mu itu tidak boleh diketahui yang lain." Jawab Yesung. "Coba paksa telinga dan ekor itu masuk kedalam tubuhmu."

Ryeowook berusaha mengikuti perkataan Yesung. Ia mencoba memasukkan telinga dan ekornya secara paksa dan berhasil! Telinga itu menghilang dari atas kepalanya begitu juga dengan ekornya.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Ryeowook berteriak gembira. "Gomawo, Yesung!" Saking senangnya, Ryeowook memeluk Yesung. Padahal mereka itu musuh bebuyutan sejak SD loh.

Tubuh Yesung kaku karena Ryeowook memeluknya dengan erat. Debaran jantungnya makin bertambah kecepatannya. "A-anou..." Ryeowook tersadar setelah Yesung mengeluarkan suara.

Dengan cepat, Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Mi-mianhae." Yesung menghela nafas, "Ya sudah. Aku keluar dulu. Pelankan suaramu, ini masih pagi."

Setelah itu, Yesung keluar dari tenda dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kembali. "Bagaimana? Kau tidak dimarahin kan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, telinga dan ekor itu kumasukan kedalam tubuhku." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, Wookie. Ada ulat tuh dibawah kaki mu."

"Kya!" Ryeowook teriak ketakutan, "Jauhkan! Aku benci ulat!" Ryeowook mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tenda. Kyuhyun mengambil ulat itu dan membuangnya keluar dengan tangan kosong.

"Hahaha, telinga sama ekornya keluar lagi tuh!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook dengan sedikit tertawa. "Jadi anjing peliharaanku saja ya?" Kyuhyun menoel dagu Ryeowook.

"Ogah! Pergi sana!" Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Lalu berusaha memasukkan telinga dan ekor abu-abu keputihan itu. Ia menutup matanya rapat dan berusaha memasukkannya seperti yang dilakukannya bersama Yesung.

"Ugh, susah sekali sih memasukkannya." gumamnya kesal. "Nasibmu sial sekali." Kyuhyun menggeleng kasihan. "Jangan cuman menggeleng! Bantu aku keluar dari masalah ini dong!"

.

"Huft, aku dapat tugas memasak lagi? LDKS macam apa ini?" Dumel Ryeowook saat mendapat kertas pembagian tugas dipagi ini oleh seonsae. "Sabar ya, sabar." Sungmin, teman sekelasnya menepuk bahunya.

"Tapi nggak gini juga. Masa iya kita setiap tahun dapat bagian masak kalau pergi LDKS?" ujar namja manis itu kesal. "Mau nggak mau kan? Lagian masakan kalian tuh enak tahu!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja nimbrung.

"Aish, setan. Nggak usah ikut campur! Masakan nggak enak saja masih berani nimbrung. Nanti aku nggak kasih bagian baru tahu rasa." kata Ryeowoik ke teman yang juga satu kelas dengannya itu

Namja berambut ikal itu mempout bibirnya. "Berisik! Sudah bagusku puji!" Sungmin cuman menggeleng kepalanya, "Kalian berdua ini. Sahabat atau musuh sih? Kerjanya berantem mulu."

"Dua-duanya bukan." Jawab mereka serempak. "Ish, dasar plagiat! Pergi sana! Cari kayu bakar sama Yesung!" Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun kearah Yesung yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apaan nih?" Yesung mendorong kembali Kyuhyun kearah mereka berdua. "Duh! Sakit tahu!" Ringis Kyuhyun karena malah bagian belakangnya mencium tanah daripada menabrak kedua tubuh temannya tadi.

"Nggak tahu. Kan nggak ngerasain." Yesung mencibir. "Sudahlah! Kalian trio KRY ini seperti anak kecil! Kenapa hanya aku yang paling anteng?" Sungmin berusaha menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Yah karena kau tidak masuk Trio KRY." Jawab KRY serempak. "Huft, terserahlah~ Nggak peduli. Sekarang ayo kita masak. Yesung sama Kyuhyun pergi cari kayu bakar sana! Ntar keburu malam."

"Sungmin bawel." Dumel Yesung sambil berjalan menjauh. Berjalan menuju hutan untuk menghindari kemarahan dari si namja bermata foxy itu. "Apa yang kau bilang hah?" Sungmin mengangkat pisau dan mengarahkan kekepala Yesung.

"Sungmin nyeremin." Kyuhyun ikut kabur menyusul Yesung. "Kalian cari mati yah?!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Cup cup, jangan marah. Mending masak." Ryeowook mengambil tiga langkah kesamping dan mengambil bawang juga pisau. Nanti kalau si Sungmin marah kan tinggal dibuat nangis pakai bawang.

"Kau juga sama saja dengan mereka!"

.

.

.

"Yesung~" Panggil Kyuhyun saat ditengah-tengah hutan. Menginjak dengan berisiknya berbagai ranting yang berserakan di bawah sana.

"Apaan?" Tanya Yesung jutek. Tangannya mengambil beberapa ranting yang menurutnya cocok untuk dijadikan kayu bakar. "Kau tahu tidak bagaimana caranya membuat kutukan itu hilang?"

Yesung terdiam dan mengalihkan matanya ke wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Kau.. Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mendecak dan mengambil ranting lagi, "Karena aku menyukainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya."

Deg!

Namja bermata mutiara hitam itu memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. 'Akh, kenapa ini?' batinnya.

"Jadi.. Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya? Kau kan ketua OSIS, pasti sudah diberitahu oleh seonsae kalau ada anak murid terdahulu yang kena kutukan seperti Ryeowook. "

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yesung cepat. "Aku tidak tahu. Tanya seonsae saja kalau kau ingin tahu." Ulangnya dingin.

Karena merasa tangannya sudah penuh oleh dahan-dahan pohon, ia melewati Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya ke arah perkemahan. "Kenapa kau seperti enggan memberitahuku?"

Yesung terhenti pergerakannya ketika namja bersuara bass itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kau juga menyukai musuhmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Hati kecil Yesung semakin sesak, "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya menghapus kutukan itu. Aku tahu kau sedang menutupinya."

"Tidak!" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesungguhnya ia tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi ia tidak ingin memberi tahunya.

"Aku.. Aku kembali ke tenda duluan." ujar namja bermata bulan sabit itu.

.

.

.

"Wo-wookie?" Mata foxy milik Sungmin melebar melihat penampilan Ryeowook. "Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat setan saja."

"Ka-kau manusia serigala? Telinga itu.. Ekor itu..." Sungmin melangkah mundur. "Eh?!" Ryeowook memegang atas kepalanya. Dan benar, telinga berbulu itu keluar lagi.

"Kyaa! Hmmp!" Ryeowook membengkap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya. Jangan sampai temannya yang lain tahu. Apalagi seonsae. Kalau sampai ketahuan, dia akan malu seumur hidup dengan kutukannya yang sekarang ini.

"Jangan teriak! Sampai yang lain tahu kalau aku seperti ini!" Galak Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Ryeowook yakin, ia melepas bekapan di mulut Sungmin.

"Kok kau bisa kayak gitu? Lucu banget~" Sungmin jadi memainkan telinga Ryeowook. "Jangan dimainin weh. Sakit." Ryeowook menepis tangan Sungmin. "Jadi begini..."

Ryeowook menceritakan dari A sampai Z semua kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini. "Oh... Jadi begitu.." Sungmin mangut-mangut.

"Cara ngilangin kutukannya gimana?" Tangan putih pucat Sungmin memainkan bulu-bulu ekor Ryeowook. "Itu dia! Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada aneh.

"Ini gara-gara mencium bau daging, jadinya indra penciumanku meningkat tajam seperti serigala sesungguhnya." Gumam Ryeowook. Memang benar, tadi dia sedang memotong daging jadinya yah wujud kutukan itu muncul lagi.

"Huft, sudahlah. Ayo kita masak lagi. Nanti aku tanya Yesung saja. Pasti dia tahu tentang cara menghilang kutukannya." Kata Ryeowook dan kembali memasukkan ekor dan telinga itu.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi jerit malam loh." Mata Ryeowook membesar mendengar ucapan teman sekamarnya. Kamar itu ditempati enam orang termasuk Ryeowook. Kamar yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk para mentor. Namun kalau tidur, mereka tidur di tenda.

"Je-jerit malam?" Ujar Ryeowook terbata. "Ho'oh. Kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Eunhyuk, teman sekamarnya. "Nggak mau~ Sungmin, aku nggak ikut seperti tahub sebelumnya ya?"

"Nggak!" Balas Yesung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya? Itu kan pertanyaan untuk Sungmin." Protes Kyuhyun yang juga satu kamar.

"Masa bodoh~" Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya maklum sementara Yesung berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Dengan buku tipis yang dibawanya, ia memukul kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"Sadar diri dong. Kita ini panitia dalam LDKS ini. Masa kau mau tidak ikut jerit malam setiap tahunnya?" Ujar namja bersuara baritone itu. "Lagian kita berdua jadi mentor anak kelas sebelas dan sepuluh. Malu-maluin kalau mentor nggak ikut."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, benar juga sih kata Yesung. Masa iya panitia sekaligus mentor nggak ikut jerit malam?

"Aku nggak setuju." Sahut Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun terkejut. "Jangan paksa dia kalau dia memang tidak mau ikut. Lagipula aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa tidak menakut-nakutinya nanti kalau pas perjalanan ke pos."

"Kenapa eoh? Memangnya kau siapanya Ryeowook?" Balas Yesung

"Memangnya penting untukmu? Ini semua juga salahmu. Kalau kau tidak menakut-nakuti Ryeowook saat LDKS kelas sembilan dulu, dia juga pasti mau ikut."

"Cih.." Yesung berjalan keluar. "Pokoknya kalau dia tidak ikut, berarti dia tidak punya rasa malu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas itu, Yesung meninggalkan kamar.

"Hayo loh. Yesung marah lagi." Ujar Donghae sambil menusuk-nusuk pinggang Kyuhyun. "Apaan sih? Aku nggak peduli!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan tersebut.

"Eh, eh. Kyuhyun kenapa sih?" bisik Sungmin ke kedua teman ukenya itu. "Molla. Gilanya kumat kali." balas Eunhyuk berbisik.

"Kalau gilanya kumat sih maklum. Tapi sepertinya tadi itu Kyuhyun benar-benar marah." Sahut Ryeowook. "Marah?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. "Ciee yang disukai Kyuhyun~"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoel-noel pipi Ryeowook dengan jarinya. "Aish, kalian ini!" Wajah Ryeowook menjadi memerah.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menatap aneh mereka bertiga. "Sudahlah. Kita pergi keluar dulu yuk. Kalau nggak keluar, kau jadi uke loh." Ajak Donghae sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dengan paksa.

.

.

.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk jadi mentor kelompok 8." Yesung membaca kertas yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari seonsae. "Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mentor kelompok 9. Dan yang terakhir saya dan Ryeowook jadi mentor kelompok 10."

Yesung melirik namja manis yang jadi partner-nya itu. "Hati-hatilah saat berjalan dari pos 3 ke pos 4. Kudengar, disana yang paling banyak penunggunya."

"Kalian harus melewati 5 pos. Kita akan mulai saat jam di dalam penginapan kalian berbunyi. Jadi bersiaplah dengan kelompok masing-masing. Kalian hanya diperbolehkan membawa satu senter lampu." Ujar Yesung.

"Bersiap-siaplah, lima menit lagi akan tengah malam." Kata ketua OSIS itu. Semua kelompok dan para mentor sudah bersiap-siap di depan hutan yang gelap itu. Dengan jarak yang terpisah-pisah, mereka masuk perlahan setelah mendengar dentangan jam.

"Kita dibelakang. Jangan didepan." Yesung menarik kerah belakang Ryeowook, membuatnya sedikit berhenti dan sedikit tertinggal oleh kelompoknya. "Kita mentornya, kita cukup lihat para calon OSIS mimpin kelompaknya dibelakang sini."

"Bilang dong daritadi!" Ryeowook menginjak kaki Yesung dan berlalu didepannya. "Akh! Ya! Sakit tahu!" Yesung jalan sedikit tertatih.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa ketua kelompok yang pegang senter? Kenapa nggak mentor aja sih?" Guman Ryeowook yang kekurangan cahaya dibelakang. "Memang peraturannya begitu. Makanya ikut dong jerit malam ditahun sebelumnya!" Yesung menyentil kening Ryeowook lalu tertawa kecil.

"Wuuu~ Dasar kepala besar! Cepat jalan!"

.

.

.

"Kalian hati-hati ya saat berjalan ke pos 4. Dijalan ini paling angker loh." Ujar seonsae yang berada di pos 3 menakut-nakuti kelompok Yesung. "Ish, seonsae mau menakutiku." Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau itu sudah besar, Wookie!" Seonsae itu mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. Memang selama ini Ryeowook suka bersikap sedikit manis dan manja dihadapan para seonsae. Hitung-hitung buat ngambil hati seonsae.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas, teman sekaligus musuh satu kelasnya itu benar-benar pintar merajuk dan merayu. "Ayolah seonsae... Berikan senter satu untukku."

Dengan jurus andalan puppy eyes dan kedua tangan terkatup di depan wajahnya, akhirnya seonsae luluh. "Baiklah, kau boleh bawa satu senter. Tapi ingat, cuman saat memang membutuhkannya." Seonsae memberikan satu senter kepadanya.

"Yes! Gamsahamida, seonsae!" Ryeowook dengan senang hati mengambil senter itu. Yesung memutar matanya bosan, dan segera memberi perintah. "Ayo kita jalan lagi!"

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya kesal, padahal dia cukup lelah setelah berjalan dari pos 2 dan harus merayu seonsae. "Menyebalkan. Yesung, aku mau di pos saja ya?"

"Cih, dasar penakut. Sudah dikasih senter masih mau balik lagi? Pengecut sekali kau." ujar Yesung pedas ditengah jalan berhutan itu. "Apa kau bilang? Dasar kepala besar!" Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung dengan senter.

Kelompok yang berada di depan hanya menghela nafas dan berbicara dengan masing-masing anggota. Daripada harus mendengarkan kedua orang bodoh itu yang daritadi bertengkar tidak jelas.

"Sakit, pabbo!" Yesung ingin memukul kepala Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook cukup pintar menghindar. "Bwee~ Dasar manusia berkepala besar! Kau tidak akan bisa mengejar apalagi memukulku dengan muda~" cibir Ryeowook.

"Dasar kenomomimi!" Yesung mengejar Ryeowook yang selalu menghindar dari pukulannya. "Ya! Sunbae! Disitu ada jurang jangan terlalu mundur!" peringatan dari ketua kelompok tidak terdengar sampai telinga kedua orang itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk!

The And

or

The End

Ini chappie ada yang ngerti nggak -" Yang ngerti berarti pernah ikut LDKS (Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Sekolah) Tapi LDKS nya kayak ke hutan gtu. Ada yang pernah nyoba?

Akan saya kasih tahu mungkin biar nggak bingung. Disini Super Junior jadi kelas 12. Jadi tuh mereka OSIS. Nah, KRY itu temen sejak SMP. Yesung sering nakut2in Wookie dulu '-' Jadinya mereka musuh. Kelas 10 & 11 itu tinggal dipenginapan sedangkan 12 di tenda. Saat mereka mau ke hutan, mereka ud tahu jalan2 nya. Yah sebatas mau pergi ke posnya doang. selebihnya nggak '-' uda itu aj dulu. Kita ketdmu di next chap~


	3. Chapter 3

"Dasar kemonomimi!" Yesung mengejar Ryeowook yang selalu menghindar dar pukulannya. "Ya! Sunbae! Disitu ada jurang jangan terlalu mundur!" peringatan dari ketua kelompok tidak terdengar sampai telinga kedua orang itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk!

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Ouch!" Yesung meringis keras saat tubuh bagian belakangnya mencium tanah sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya menjadi bantalan Ryeowook saat jatuh dari atas sana.

Mereka yang cerobah jatuh ke jurang yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam. "Akh, hey namja serigala! Bangun dong! Masa tubuhku kau jadiin bantalan?"Yesung memukul pelan kepala Ryeowook yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

"Arraseo! Tidak usah marah-marah juga kali." Ryeowook berusaha bangun dengan menumpukan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Yesung. Karena sedikit licin tubuhnya malah jatuh ke tubuh Yesung dan wajahnya hampir mengenai Yesung jika ia tidak segera menumpukan tangannya lagi.

"Ukh!" Hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan nafas mereka menjadi satu. Kedua manik mata mereka saling bertemu. Di tempat seperti ini, detak jantung mereka berdua yang begitu keras dapat terdengar. "Ry-ryeo..." Yesung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh.." Ryeowook langsung bangun, pipinya menimbulkan warna merah yang sedikit pudar. "Mi-mian.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namja manis itu menarik tangan Yesung untuk duduk. "Ouch... Sakit.."

Yesung melihat tangannya, ada beling kaca yang menancap di bagian lengan bawah. "Aigoo, gwaenchana?" Ryeowook langsung melihat tangan namja itu walaupun dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Ia mencabut beling-beling itu.

"Hey, Kemonomimi. Jangan dekat-dekat!" Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya, "Cih, sudah diam!" Ryeowook mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengikatnya di lengan Yesung.

"Walaupun aku ini serigala atau semacamnya, aku sama sekali nggak nafsu sama darahmu tahu." Balasnya lagi kemudian berdiri. Namja bermata sipit itu menarik tangannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Cari kayu bakar. Mau bikin api dulu."

"Aku ikut." Yesung yang akan berdiri langsung di dorong pelan agar kembali duduk. "Jangan. Kau disini saja. Semakin banyak bergerak semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari lukamu."

Yesung mengalah, ia sangat tahu Ryeowook keras kepalanya melebihi batu.

.

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?" Namja tampan itu memerhatikan tubuh mungil kecil itu meringkuk duduk di dekat api unggun. "Kau mau aku cari jalan pulang tidak?" Yesung mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan ekornya dan membelit tubuhnya, "Tidak perlu. Aku cuman mengantuk dan sedikit kedinginan saja."

Sret

Tangan Yesung menggeser kepala Ryeowook ke bahunya, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Bisik Yesung.

"Anio. Kau tidur saja duluan." Balasnya ngantuk. Yesung mendecak, 'Keras kepalanya kumat.'

Tangan Yesung yang masih bebas mengelus surai madunya. "Tidurlah. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? Aku akan menjagamu jadi sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Menyebalkan. Ya sudah aku tidur duluan." Rasa kantuk Ryeowook semakin menjadi ketika hangat dari dekapan Yesung menyelimutinya. "Ne, jaljayo." Tanpa sadar Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Tersadar akan perbuatannya, Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Untung saja Ryeowook langsung tidur atau tidak mungkin ada perdebatan lagi. "Huft... Apa sih yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Manik matanya menatap kearah atas, menatap kosong langit kehitaman yang dihiasi sejuta bintang dan bulan besar diatas sana. Sedangkan tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan mengelus surai madu itu.

"Aneh. Perasaan apa ini? Apa benar kata Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya pelan. "Apa mungkin aku menyukai namja ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Eungh~" Tiba-tiba tangan Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. "Ckckck, dasar. Kau membuatku terkejut." Yesung tersenyum tipis mendapati Ryeowook juga tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

"Jaljayo ne, Kemonomimi." Yesung mengecup kembali kepala Ryeowook. "Aku rasa benar kata Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

"Yesung! Yesung! Ireona!" Suara tenor Ryeowook hampir membangunkan seisi hutan. "Aish, Wae?!" Yesung langsung membuka matanya kilat lantaran kesal.

Pletak!

"Heyo, kau tidak mau pulang memangnya?" Dengan kasarnya namja bersuara bass itu memukul kepala besar milik Yesung. "Ya! Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memukul kepalaku eoh?"

Yesung mencubit tangan Kyuhyun, "Dia yang menyuruhku!" Jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil menunjuk Ryeowook. "Enak saja! Kau mau kubunuh ya?"

"Berisik banget! Kalian ini mau pulang atau mau berantem disini sih?!" Ujar Sungmin kesal. "Bunuh kamu juga boleh!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Sudah bagus mau kucari kalian berdua di hutan dari semalam. Tahu-tahunya begini. Kutinggal saja ya." Sungmin beranjak pergi. "Hey! Tunggu kami dong!"

Yesung yang tangannya masih sakit jadi sedikit tertinggal dibelakang, sementara di depan ia harus menyaksikan percakapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sukses membuatnya cemburu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kudengar dari kelompokmu saat di pos terakhir kau itu jatuh dari atas sana." Ujar Kyuhyun perhatian sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yah, memang gara-gara pertengkaran kecilku dengan Yesung jadinya begini."

"Harusnya kau acuhkan kata-katanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengacuhkan kata-katanya? Kata-katanya itu membuatku naik darah seketika."

"Lalu, apa kau ada yang terluka?" Dengan perhatian yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Ryeowook menggunakan jarinya. Memerhatikan wajah yang sedikit kusam itu.

Jika ada besi dimulut Yesung, mungkin besi itu akan hancur berkeping-keping digigitnya saking cemburu. Yesung hanya pura-pura tidak lihat saja. "Luka?" Ryeowook teringat sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti dan menghampiri Yesung.

Tangannya mengangkat lengan Yesung pelan dan melihatnya, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Ryeowook perhatian. Yesung menepis tangannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sana susul Kyuhyun!" Yesung berjalan meninggalkannya.

Namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Huft, sudah bagus aku mau mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan seperti itu!

"Apaan? Kau tidak seperti mengkhawatirkan diriku tahu!" Balas Yesung asal karena ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya. "Ish, kau jahat!" Sahut Ryeowook

"Setidaknya aku tidak sejahat Kyuhyun dan sekejam Sungmin." Ujarnya. "What? Kau cari mati?!" Sungmin menggulung baju lengannya. "Heyo, santai saja. Aku berkata jujurkan?"

"Habisin saja dia. Dia memang cari mati tuh, Ming!" Kata Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Wookie, kau duduk disini saja!" Sungmin menepuk pahanya untuk dijadikan tempat duduk oleh Ryeowook. Tempat duduk di bis yang membawa mereka pulang itu sudah ditempati semua sehingga harus memaksa Ryeowook berdiri.

"Anio. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sambil menyungingkan senyum. Dia tidak mau membuat Sungmin pegal tapi jika berdiri selama setengah jam seperti ini juga membuat kaki rampingnya pegal.

Sret

"Dasar pembohong." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan paksa sehingga namja mungil yang berdiri disebelahnya itu jatuh menduduki paha yang tertutupi celana jeans panjang.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak keras ketika merasakan dada hangat Yesung yang menjadi sandarannya. "Emh, Ye-yesung..." Ujarnya kecil sambil berusaha duduk tegak tapi Yesung memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat sehingga ia tetap bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa?" Balas Yesung acuh tak acuh

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" Yesung tersadar, kenapa ia melakukan ini kepada Ryeowook? "Em.. itu.. Karena kalau tidak kupeluk kan nanti kau bisa oleng terus jatuh."

"Hm? Jinjja?"

"Itu hanya alasan. Padahal memang dia ingin memelukmu, Wookie." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola basket di telunjuknya. Mata mutiara hitam Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan 'Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?'

"Hey, Hades. Tidak usah bicara yang macam-macam. Aku kan hanya berniat baik!" Namja tampan itu melempar bola tennis yang dibawanya ke Kyuhyun namun di tangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Berniat baik? Kau itu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." balasnya enteng. "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut daripada mencari masalah!" Ryeowook dengan kejamnya memasukan kue kedalam mulut segitiga Kyuhyun. "Hmmph! Hfft!" Kyuhyun harus benar-benar menelan paksa kue itu.

"Telur-telur ulat-ulat~ Kempompong kupu-kupu~ Kasihan deh si Hades~" Yesung bernyayi lagu anak kecil dengan lidah menjulur, mengejek Kyuhyun yang telah kalah darinya.

"Berisik!" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah segera ia malingkan dan memasang headsead ke sepasang telinganya. "Aku mau tidur duluan!" Lanjutnya galak. "Idih, Kyu kenapa? Gilanya kumat?"

"Aku dengar itu, Lee Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. "Oops! Kalau begitu aku akan mengunci mulutku." Jawab Sungmin pura-pura bodoh. YeWooj hanya memutar bola matanya.

Malam semakin larut, bis tetap berjalan dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang disekitarnya. Perjalanan Busan ke Seoul itu memakan waktu yang cukup panjang.

"Sudah tengah malam. Kau belum mau tidur?" Setelah Yesung melirik jam tangan miliknya, ia menatap wajah Ryeowook yang pandangannya menghadap luar. "Belum." Jawabnya singkat

"Waeyo?" Jemari Yesung beranjak akan mengelus pipi tirus itu namun tidak jadi karena mengingat memeluk seorang Kim Ryeowook saja sudah salah apalagi mengelus pipinya itu.

"Aku belum mengantuk~ Kau tidur saja dulu." Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan erat Yesung. Semenjak tadi Yesung memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku mau tunggu kau tidur dulu." Dengan keberanian yang minim Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook. Namun namja bermata bulan sabit itu langsung menurunkan tangannya ketika merasakan tubuh Ryeowook tersentak taget.

"Eum, Aku masih lama tidurnya. Kau duluan saja yang tidur." Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada pelan. Detak jantungnya bertambah seiring Yesung memeluknya tambah erat seakan takut kehilangannya.

Yesung menggeleng, "Kau itu kan terluka, Yesung. Tanganmu saja masih diperban jadi sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Anio.. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chup~

"Keras kepala sekali. Kalau begitu kita tidur bersama saja." Setelah mencium pipi Yesung, Ryeowook langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Yesung mematung. Tangannya memegang pipi kanan yang habis di kecup manis oleh Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus yamg keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Sweet Dream, Kemonomimi~"

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus bersekolah lagi?" Gumam Ryeowook kesal di koridor sekolah. "Itu lebih baik daripada kita tidak melakukan apapun didalam asrama." Balas Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini, Ryeowook pergi ke sekolah dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka yang merupakan tetangga kamar sebenarnya sudah memikirkan rencana untuk bolos tapi kalau bolos mereka juga tidak akan bisa kabur dari asrama yang penjagaannya ketat.

"Aku memilih bolos keatap sekolah." Tiba-tiba dari tengah mereka muncul sosok yang berkepala besar. "Omo! Ya!" KyuWook terkejut setengah mati hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Kim Yesung!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala besar itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Yesung meringis sedangkan Ryeowook tertawa melihat Yesung kesakitan.

"Mampus! Makanya jangan jail!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Cih, kalian berdua itu yang seharusnya jangan jail! Dasar duo magnaevil!" Ujar Yesung kesal.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bell bunyi yang bertanda masuknya jam sekolah itu telah berdentang. Para siswa mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing kecuali trio KRY.

"Hey, Yesung. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook heran dengan arah jalan Yesung. Harusnya kan lurus, kenapa dia malah berbelok?

"Kan aku mau bolos di atap sekolah~" Jawabnya enteng sambil memasang headsead di kedua telinganya. "Bolos?" Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kau mau ikut dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk arah perginya namja bersuara baritone itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Hm? Kau mau?"Tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Kenapa kau malah nanya balik? Mau ikut atau tidak? Aku sih asal bisa main game dengan bebas aku akan ikut."

"Yasudah. Ayo ikut saja. Aku bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini juga." Ryeowokk berlari menyusul Yesung, meninggalkan Kyuhyun cengo dibelakang. "Apa? Cih, anak kecil. Hey, tunggu aku!"

Dengan sedikit candaan, akhirnya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. "Hahh, hahh.. aku lelah! Mengejar serigala sepertimu sulit sekali."

"Bahkan aku mengira kau siluman yang bisa menghilang, Evil Kyu." Ryeowook menghela nafas dan memutar knop pintu. "Eh? Ye-yesung?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Yesung langsung berbalik menghadap kebelakang. "Ka-kalian..." ucapnya terbata, mata sipitnya yang membesar taget itu menampakan kekakuan tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau punya sayap?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kena kutukan juga?" Ryeowook mengelus bulu-bulu sayap yang tiga kali lebih besar daripada bulu sayap burung itu. Yesubg mengangguk dengan gumaman kecil dalam kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa kau kena kutukan jadi setengah burung? Kenapa aku harus menjadi setengah serigala? Tidak adil." Cerocos Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan telinga dan ekornya dari dalam.

Kalau terlalu lama disimpan membuat sesak dan bulu-bulu itu akan rontok, makanya sesering mungkin Yesung juga Ryeowook mengeluarkan barang bawaan kutukan itu.

"Kalau serigala itu memang ingin memberikan kutukan yang berbeda-beda memang salah?" Yesung mengibaskan sayap putih bersihnya itu, "Kyu, jangan mencabut buluku!" Geramnya

"Hehehe, ketahuan ya?" Kyuhyun nyegir tiga jari lalu kembali pada PSP yang akan sedang dimainkannya. "Dasar iblis." Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut disusul Ryeowook.

Habislah sudah harga dirinya sebagai orang paling ternama disekolah jika Ryeowook apalagi Kyuhyun membocorkan kutukannya. "Memangnya Yesung benar-benar tidak tahu penghilang kutukannya?"

Tubuh namja tampan itu terlihat sekali tersentak. "Kau tahu? Kau payah berbohong. Jadi katakanlah penghilang kutukannya." Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan suasana ini. Ia meletakkan PSPnya di saku celana.

Ryeowook menarik rambut Yesung keatas agar kepala itu mendongak. "Mian kalau aku kasar. Tapi cepat katakan, apa penghilang kutukan ini!" Ryeowook geram dengan namja itu.

Yesung menepis tangan Ryeowook kasar kemudian berdiri dan menatap tajam namja mungil itu. "Bunuh orang tuamu dan bunuh Kyuhyun juga aku jika kau masih ingin hidup tanpa kutukan itu."

"A-apa? Ka-kau bercanda kan? Iya kan?" Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan memegang kerah Yesung tak percaya. "Kau pembohong, Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun mendecak.

"Tidak percayakan? Kalian tanya saja pada seonsae! Aku dengan susah payah menayakan hal ini kepada seonsae saat hari pertama kita ikut LDKS! Argh..." Yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Yang kudengar, dulu ada orang yang juga kena kutukan bodoh ini. Saat ia benar-benar kesal karena selalu diejek, ia membunuh orang tuanya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah. Dan kutukan itupun menghilang." Namja tampan itu jatuh terduduk di lantai lagi.

"Lalu... Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan putus asa. "Jangan tanyakan padaku." Yesung menggeleng lemah dan mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Apa sesadis itu? Jika aku dapat kutukan juga, kira-kira aku akan jadi apa ya?" Gurau Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ini mencair suasana. Ia bisa jadi pelampiasan Yesung kalau namja berambut hitam itu sedang badmood.

"Jadi dewa Hades! Wajahmu itu cocok jadi penjaga neraka!" Jawab Yesung jutek. "Ih, memangnya kau juga cocok dengan sayap putih layaknya malaikat itu? Jangan bercanda deh!"

"Memang karena aku cocok jadi malaikat, makanya aku dikasih sayap putih~"

"Lalu kenapa Wookie jadi serigala?"

"Karena dia sama galaknya dengan serigala!"

"Mwo? Kau cari mati?!" Ryeowook mulai mengejar Yesung yang lari ketakutan. "Maaf, serigala manis. Aku satu level diatasmu." Yesung mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali dan terbang keatas sana.

Wajah Ryeowook menyembulkan semburat merah. Yesung memanggilnya serigala manis? Bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang manis juga?

"Ya! Jangan gombal!" Ryeowook berusaha melompot menangkap Yesung. "Ckckck, kau tak akan bisa menangkapku." Yesung menggeleng kepalanya dan terus terbang.

Di kejauhan, Kyuhyun hanya menatap sebal mereka. "Yesung juga dapat kutukan? Jadi mereka berdua bisa jadi pasangan dong? Aish! Aku nggak boleh kalah darinya! Akan ku dapatkan hati Wookie."

The And

or

The End

Aneh -_- Cerita nya maksa. Yesung kena kutukan? Kok koplak -_- Itu salah satu usul daru reader yang bilang 'Jangan2 Yesung satu jenis sm Ryeowook' jadi kepikiran buat Yesung kena kutukan juga xD

Ini balesan review ya~

Nameryearyeo: Iya. Disini Kyu sama Ye jadi saingan. Tapi KRY itu temen sejak SMP ('-'?) Ini chap selanjutnya~ Review lagi ya ^^

raerimchoi: Ryeowook anak manja yang galak '-'/\ ini chap selanjutnya~ Review lagi ya ^^

ywsyws: Kalau Ye langsung ngmg suka ke Wookie udah gak seru dong ceritanya '-'? kalo nnt pakai topi, kelipet telinganya. kan jadi sakit tuh bawaannya~

YuliaYWS: Yang jatuh kan YeWook '-'/\

RianaClouds: Aku juga gak tega buat matiin Yeye -"

Cloud Prince: Keren '-' Review kamu selalu paling panjang hahaha. Semua pertanyaan kamu mungkin sudah terjawab disini ya ^^ Review lagi bisakan?

Guest: Usahakan banyak YeWook moment ^^/\

LQ: KyuWook, YeWook. Not KyuMin xD Review lagi ya~

Oke, Review kalian sudah saya jawab ^^ Review lagi bisakan? Dan para silent readers, bisa kali review -_- Saya udah tahu loh beberapa alasan kalian yang nggak review. Ada yang bilang 'Saya nggak bisa review karena gak ngerti caranya.' ada juga yg bilang 'Saya nggak review karena emang gak tahu mau nulis apa.'

Kalo mau tahu cara review bisa kok tanya om google. kalo untuk masalah komen nya kan tentang kesan2 kalian pada FF -" Sudah ya, kita berjumpa lg next chap. Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya! Jangan gombal!" Ryeowook berusaha melompot menangkap Yesung. "Ckckck, kau tak akan bisa menangkapku." Yesung menggeleng kepalanya dan terus terbang.

Di kejauhan, Kyuhyun hanya menatap sebal mereka. "Yesung juga dapat kutukan? Jadi mereka berdua bisa jadi pasangan dong? Aish! Aku nggak boleh kalah darinya! Akan ku dapatkan hati Wookie."

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Jebal, Ming~ Bantu aku!" Namja bermata cokelat terang itu membungkuk dalam dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan. "Kumohon! Bantu aku, Ming~"

Sungmin menghela nafas, sejak pulang sekolah namja ini terus meminta padanya. "Dasar aneh! Kalau mereka saling menyukai, apa kau masih ingin mengambil Ryeowook?" balasnya kesal.

"Oh ayolah, Ming! Setidaknya aku tak mau Ryeowook berpacaran dengan sesama jenis kutukannya itu!" Kyuhyun balas jawab kesal. Sungmin memutar matanya bosan. "Arra! Karena telingaku sudah capek mendengar pintaan mu itu, aku akan membantumu."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, "Jinjja?! Gomawo, Ming." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat saking senangnya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat, 'Sudah cukup dipermainkan olehnya.' Batin Sungmin

"Lepaskan! Kalau tidak, aku tidak jadi membantumu." Ujar Sungmin dingin. "Yah, jangan gitu dong~" Kyuhyun masang wajah -sok- sedih. Sungmin memalingkan wajah, "Cih, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore."

Namja Aegyo itu mengambil tasnya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. 'Huft, sudah seharusnya aku tak mengharapkanmu, Kyu.'

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ne~ Jamkkaman!" Ryeowook tergesa-gesa meninggalkan laptopnya diatas tempat tidur singlenya menuju pintu kamar asrama miliknya. Secepat kilat ia membuka pintu dan secepat kilat ia melihat wajah datar Yesung.

Polos, Ryeowook menatapnya seperti anak bayi yang baru lahir. "Waeyo?" Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata imut. Namja tampan itu kalau tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya, pasti akan mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Y-ya! Apa kau lupa janjimu?" Kata Yesung sedikit terbata. "Janji?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan tetap memasang wajah polos.

Pluk!

"Janjimu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dikamarku, Kemonomimi~" Yesung mengacak gemas surai madu Ryeowook. Kemudian langsung berjalan masuk kekamar Ryeowook tanpa ijin.

Ryeowook menarik kerah belakang Yesung, "Kau mau kemana eoh?"

Yesung terjungkal kebelakang, "Mengerjakan tugas dikamarmu."

"Memangnya aku ijinin?"

"Nggak sih. Tapi kalau aku suruh ke kamarku emang mau?" Yesung maksa jalan kekasur Ryeowook dan berbaring diatasnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Ryeowook meniup poninya sebal dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan." Ryeowook menghampirinya dan menepuk tangan berjari mungil itu, "Ya, jangan pegang-pegang laptopku! Dan turun dari kasurku sana!" Ryeowook menarik kasar tangan itu untuk bangun dari singgah sananya.

"Ah, nggak mau! Jangan tarik-tarik! Sakit!" Yesung malah menarik tangannya kencang dan Ryeowook ikut tertarik.

Bruk!"

"Ukh!" Yesung meringis saat Ryeowook kembali menindih tubuhnya. Kedua manik mata mereka saling bertemu, dan kedua hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Detak jantung mereka seakan saling berlomba.

"Mi-mianhae…" Ryeowook berusaha bangun namun Yesung menahan punggungnya. "Sebentar lagi." Gumamnya dengan suara berat. "Sebentar lagi saja. Aku sedang merindukan seseorang." Lanjutnya.

"Seseorang?" Entah kenapa jantung Ryeowook merasa sesak. "Siapa dia?" Tanya namja manis itu memberanikan diri. "Kau akan tahu." Yesung menutup matanya.

Persis, tubuh Ryeowook persis dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan beberapa waktu ini. Tangannya mengelus surai madu Ryeowook. "Sayang, kalian mirip tapi wangi tubuhnya berbeda."

Tanpa terasa, air asin dari mata Yesung jatuh begitu saja. "Aku merindukanmu, Sunny." Yesung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. 'Sunny?' Ryeowook menatap wajah sedih Yesung.

"Jangan menangis, kau seperti anak kecil tahu." Goda Ryeowook sambil menghapus air mata dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Bahkan cara bicara kalian saja tidak jauh berbeda." Yesung beranjak duduk namun tetap memeluk Ryeowook.

"Sunny-ah, bogoshipo-yo..."

####===####

"Ya, oppa! Jangan terlalu lama! Dasar lelet."

"Wae? Kalau oppa lelet memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Mau kiss!" Seorang yeoja dengan manja menunjuk bibir tipisnya kepada pemuda berumur sepuluh tahun. "Aigoo, Kenapa kau semakin manja eoh?" Yesung, sang pemuda itu mencubit pipi yeoja dihadapannya gemas.

"Oppa kok gitu? Jahat banget. Cerai nih ya kita?" Mata Yesung membulat, "Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu, SunKyu. Ntar kalau cerai, oppa kangen gimana?"

Sunkyu mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Itu nasibmu, oppa!" Sunkyu berlari menjauhi Yesung saat merasakan namja tampan itu akan memukulnya. "Ya! Sunny! Kau mau oppa pukul eoh?"

Yesung mengejarnya, "Bwee~ Oppa tak akan Yesung mengejarku!" Sunkyu terus berlari tanpa mengetahui ia sudah ditengah jalan. "Sunny! Jangan disana!"

Brak!

Terlambat, tubuh yeoja berumur enam tahun ini tergeletak dengan darah yang terus menyeruak keluar dari kulit yang terbuka. Bau darah kental memanggil orang-orang untuk mendekatinya.

Orang pemilik dari mobil yang menabrak yeoja itu keluar dengan cepat dan mengangkatnya kedalam mobil miliknya untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Sun-sunny?" Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar tak percaya. Perlahan ia mundur ketakutan.

.

.

"Kau membuatnya meninggal!" Sang umma memukul Yesung kasar dengan air mata mengalir. "Hiks, kau membunuhnya! Seharusnya kau memang kubunuh dari dulu! Dasar pembunuh!"

Yesung menangis keras di sudut koridor yang sepi. Tangan umma-nya tetap memukul tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu, "Dasar anak haram! Sudah bagus ku jaga kau dari kecil! Dsar anak haram!"

"Ap-Appa.. hiks… appa! Umma tolong aku! Hiks…" Yesung menangis meminta pertolongan. Tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh ibu tirinya sehingga ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. "Tidak usah memanggilnya! Kau itu pembawa sial!"

"Sudah! Jangan memukulnya lagi!" Beruntung, Appa kandung Yesung datang dan mendorong tubuh istrinya. "Cukup! Jangan memukulnya lagi!"

"Mwo?" wajah yeoja berumur dua puluh tahunan itu menjadi seperti menantang sang appa. "Kau masih membelanya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan anak kita hah?! Apa kau rela anak kita mati hanya karena anak haram ini?!"

"Yang bilang dia anak haram siapa memangnya! Sunkyu lah anak haram! Kau hanya selingkuhanku dan Yesung adalah anak kandungku! Jika kau tidak mengandung Sunkyu, mungkin dari dulu kita tidak akan menikah dan aku juga tidak akan cerai!"

Dada bernama Yesung itu langsung sesak mendengar pengakuan ayahnya. Dia bukanlah anak berumur enam tahun untuk mengetahui itu. Dia sudah kelas empat dan dia mengerti semua itu!

"M-mwo? Appa jahat! Appa bilang appa hanya berpisah sementara dengan umma! Seharusnya memang benar dugaan ku dari dulu kalau umma diceraikan oleh appa! Seharusnya aku tidak ikut dengan appa! Dan seharusnya aku juga tidak tinggal dengan yeoja pelacur ini!" Yesung berkata kasar dan menunjuk yeoja itu.

"Kau bilang apa?!" Yeoja itu bersiap memukul Yesung lagi namun ditahan sang appa. "Tutup mulut kalian! Jangan membuat Sunkyu meninggalkan dunia ini dengan pertengkaran kalian berdua!"

"Yesungie, appa akan memasukkanmu kedalam sekolah asrama. Kuharap kalian tidak akan bertemu atau pun bertengkar lagi!"

####===####

"Argh!" Yesung membuka matanya kilat. "Kau sudah bangun?" Yesung menoleh cepat, "Wookie?" Ia baru sadar jika ia tertidur hingga malam seperti ini di tempat Ryeowook.

"Ukh, ini sudah jam berapa?" Yesung memaksa duduk walaupun kepalanya pusing. "Jam sebelas malam." Namja mungil itu mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya. Yesung pun dengan rakus menghabiskannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" uajr Yesung datar. "Ada beberapa alasan. Aku mengerjakan tugas sendirian dan aku tak tega jika harus membangunkanmu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau mengerjakan tugas sendirian?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sudah kutaruh kok tugasnya di kamarmu." Lanjut namja manis itu. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku saja." Yesung berusaha berdiri namun yang ada kepalanya bertambah pusing.

"Benar nih? Tidur dikamarku saja kalau kau masih pusing." Ryeowook perlahan mendorong Yesung agar berbaring lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung mengikuti perkataan Ryeowook.

Grep

"Kau mau kemana?" Dengan mata terpejam, Yesung masih bisa memegang tangan lentik Ryeowook yang beranjak pergi. "Aku mau pergi beli obat. Kalau kau tidak minum obat, pusingnya bisa bertambah."

"Jangan pergi, temani aku saja." Tangan mungil itu mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kumohon jangan pergi." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

Ryeowook mematung, apa-apaan ini? Yesung memintanya seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya eoh?" Ryeowook mengelus surai gelap itu perlahan. Dapat dia rasakan dengkuran tipis keluar dari bibir Yesung. "Sunny? Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari memaksa kelopak mata Yesung untuk terbuka perlahan. "Berat." Yesung menoleh sedikit kebawah. Kepala dari sang namja mungil itu ternyata tertidur di tangan Yesung.

Dengan perlahan Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, "Dia tidak tidur semalam atau bagaimana sih?" Kantung mata Ryeowook sedikit tertekan kedalam akibat tidak tidur terlalu nyenyak.

Namja bersuara tenor itu semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena ada perasaan sesak dalam dadanya. Tidak jelas karena apa, pokoknya sesak begitu saja.

Yesung berinisiatif untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan membaringkan sang empunya di tempat yang harusnya. "Aku tak akan membangunkanmu. Jadi tidurlah sepuasmu, Kemonomimi."

Bibir tipis Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lama. "Selamat tidur, Kemonomimi. Sweet dream." Setelah itu Yesung meninggalkan kamar bernuansa ungu itu, membiarkan namja serigala itu tertidur pulas.

"Eungh, Kyuhyun-ah~ jangan berbuat seperti itu.." gumam Ryeowook dalam tidurnya. Yesung berhenti ditempat. Apa dia salah dengar? Ryeowook menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya?

Dengan langkah gontai, sekarang ia benar-benar meninggalkan Ryeowook. "Annyeong, Yesung. Darimana saja kau?" Hampir saja Yesung berteriak kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya saat ia masuk kekamar. "A-aku.." jawabnya terbata.

Dia mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, jangan sampai persahabatan mereka hancur hanya masalah seperti ini. "Kau dari kamar Ryeowook kan? Buat apa kau kesana?"

"Ada sedikit masalah." Balas Yesung dingin. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukulnya, "Ya! Bangun dari tempat tidurku! Aku masih ngantuk nih!" Kyuhyun meringis ketika kulitnya memanas mendapat serangan tangan dari Yesung.

"Stop! Bantu aku dulu tapi!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal dan beranjak duduk. "Apaan? Buru cepet ngomongnya! Ini masih pagi dan hari libur soalnya!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ocehan Yesung.

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan hati Ryeowook!" pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dan memasang puppy eyes. "Eh?" mata Yesung yang tadinya terkatup setengah menjadi terbuka lebar.

"Mem-membantumu?" ulangnya terbata. "Iya! Jebal hyung~ kan hyung nggak suka sama Ryeowook. Biarkan aku mendapatkan hatinya kalau begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sesak datang kembali kedalam dadanya, membantunya mendapatkan Ryeowook? berarti dia harus merelakan cintanya daripada persahabatannya?

"Arraseo. Sekarang aku pergi cepat! Aku mau tidur!" bentak Yesung kesal sambil mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"Gomawo! Aku tunggu janjimu!" Kyuhyun kegirangan sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, "Lalu perasaanku bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya sayap bisa keluar juga! Untung saja cuaca mendung." Yesung menyibak-nyibakkan sayapnya diatas atap asrama. Karena gedung asrama sangat tinggi, walaupun dia mungkin terbang tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat anak-anak normal lainnya yang bermain sepak bola termasuk Kyuhyun. Wajahnya datar menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu gembira walaupun peluh membanjiri tubuh jangkung itu.

"Enak sekali. Punya kutukan itu memberatkan tubuh. Gara-gara sayap ini, lariku jadi tidak terlalu cepat. Seperti pengaruh burung yang tidak bisa berlari." Gumamnya iri.

"Huft..." Dadanya mendadak sesak ketika permintaan Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi melintas dalam otaknya. "Eotthe? Aku tak ingin membantunya. Tapi kalau kubantu, hati ini kan juga bakal terluka."

"Kalau tidak kubantu persahabatan kita dari SMP bakal rusak dong?"

"Persahabatan siapa?"

"Omo! Ya!" Yesung terjungkal kebelakang. Alhasil bokongnya mencium tanah atap asrama. "Ya! Serigala! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Yesung memasang wajah cool yang gagal dan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku? Aku melihatmu sendirian makanya ku hampiri. Sedang apa kau disini?" Ryeowook yang baru datang, juga ikut mengeluarkan ekor dan telinganya. "Huft, bulunya rontok lagi~" Ryeowook mengelus ekornya.

"Mau bikin sayap nggak rontok bulu. Jarang dikeluarin yah tuh barang?" Yesung melirik ekor Ryeowook. "Ani, sering kukeluarkan kok! Mungkin karena beberapa hari panas saja makanya buluku rontok."

Yesung mengangguk kecil dan menatap kearah bawah lagi. "Kau tidak ikut bermain dengan Kyu? Serigala sepertimu kan larinya cepat."

"Males~ Walaupun mendung, lebih baik menikmati angin. Oh ya, Sunny itu siapa?" Ryeowook dengan blak-blakan berucap tanpa dosa seperti itu.

Yesung menatapnya dingin, "Kau tahu darimana soal Sunny?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Sejak kemarin saat kau tidur, kau terus menggumamkan nama itu. Bahkan saat memelukku, kau tetap menggumamkan nama itu." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di atas pembatas dan menaruh kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

Yesung terdiam sambil menatap wajah datar Ryeowook. "Sunny itu nama panggilan untuk adik tiriku. Kami satu ayah namun beda ibu. Nama aslinya Sunkyu."

Ryeowook menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Yesung. "Dia anak yang ceria makanya aku memanggilnya Sunny. Tapi dia sudah meninggal semenjak aku masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Tidak berbeda jauh denganmu, mulutnya sama-sama judes hahaha." Yesung tertawa kaku. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi." Ujar Yesung padanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mengeluarkan rasa rindu?" Namja manis itu menatap matanya bingung. "Kalau mau membantu, jangan bertanya blak-blakan juga dong."

"Kangennya nambah kalau di tanya seperti itu~" Yesung mengepakkan sayapnya kecil.

Sret

"Peluklah aku kalau begitu." Ryeowook memeluk Yesung tiba-tiba. "Bukankah aku mirip dengan adik tirimu itu? Hilangkan rasa rindumu padaku, setidaknya aku bisa membantumu."

Tubuh tegap Yesung kaku seraya Ryeowook memeluknya erat. Dadanya terdesir perasaan aneh. Tak ada balasan, namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat manik hitan Yesung.

"Waeyo, oppa?" Canda Ryeowook. Sunny itu yeoja kan? Jadi setidaknya untuk saat ini Ryeowook akan menjadi Sunny. Yesung tersenyum, "Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilku 'oppa' eoh?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin menjadi Sunny untukmu!" Ryeowook menyamankan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Namja bersuara baritone itu terkekeh, "Terserah kau saja. Gomawo ne, sudah mau membantuku." Yesung balas memeluk.

Tangan mungil Yesung mengelus pungungnya, "Wookie, jika harus memilih antara aku dan Kyuhyun, kau akan memilih siapa?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan. "Hm? Kau dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Sepertinya aku memilih Kyuhyun." Lanjut Ryeowook. "Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun lebih banyak waktu bersamaku. Lagipula dia orang yang humoris." Yesung terdiam seribu bahasa. Kalimat yang dilontarkan namja mungil itu sudah menjadi jawaban dari semuanya.

Ryeowook lebih memilih Kyuhyun menjadi namjachingunya daripada Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan rencana ini, Ming?"

"Tentu saja, aku percaya Ryeowook akan menyukainya."

"Setahuku Ryeowook lebih suka boneka jerapah daripada landak."

Kedua sejoli itu menatap namja yang barusan berbicara. "Yang benar yang mana nih?" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Landak."

"Boneka jerapah."

Lagi-lagi beda pendapat dari Yesung dan Sungmin. "Oh ayolah, Yesung. Aku ini sahabatnya Ryeowook. Sejak dari dulu ia menginginkan landak mini."

"Sedangkan aku sahabatnya sejak SD, dia itu lebih suka dikasih boneka jerapah, you know?" Tantang Yesung.

Suhu dalam kamar Kyuhyun pagi ini bertambah panas, mereka berdua dipanggil Kyuhyun untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bagi Yesung kiamat baginya. Rencana untuk menyatakan cintanya Kyuhyun untuk seorang Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali! Aku pilih Yesung saja deh. Kalau beli landak kan mahal banget." Kyuhyun mencatat tulisan 'boneka jerapah' pada memo-nya. "Lalu makanan kesukaan Ryeowook apa?"

"Kimchi."

"Ice Cream."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, "Kimchi atau Ice Cream sih?" tanyanya kesal. "Ice cream. Sejak kecil dia suka makan itu denganku. Kalau kimchi, dia memakannya hanya saat dia pengen saja."

Oh, Yesung. Harusnya Kyuhyun sadar kalau kau itu lebih banyak tahu tentang apa yang disukai Ryeowook dan tidak ia sukai.

"Ice cream berarti ya? Terus, jenis musik yang dia suka apa?"

"Jenis ballad dan bernuansa romantis."

"Musik yang nge-beat."

"Ming, beneran tuh Ryeowook suka lagu nge-beat?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu pada Sungmin. "Iya. Dia lebih suka lagu beat kok. Aku sering mendapatinya mendengar lagu beat daripada ballad."

"Setahuku, dari kecil dia suka main piano jadi nggak mungkin banget dia suka lagu beat. Piano termasuk alat musik ballad. Dan sejak kecil, dia membuat lagu ballad dan menyanyikannya pula." Jelas Yesung tepat sasaran.

"Kya! Kau pintar sekali, Yesung! Tak sia-sia aku meminta bantuan padamu." Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung saking gembiranya. Yesung tersenyum paksa, Sungmin hanya memutar matanya.

"Habis ini kita jalankan rencana oke?"

The End

or

The And

Hahahaha, kok berasa ini alurnya maksa (lagi)? '-' Itu wajib lah kalo maksa. Namanya ide yang keluar cuman segini -" Yang mau bertanya, nanya nya di review ya '-')/

Balasan review:

eternalclouds2421: Kyu jadi manusia ._. YeWooknya diusahain '-' Ini uda lanjut~

Liliz Cloudsomnia: Koplak? wks, otak saya lagi gila makanya begitu hahaha. Kyu kena kutukan juga? '-'? ntar judul ceritanya jadi kutukan bersama dong? ._.

R'Rin4869: Aku udah balas reviewnya di PM ya hyung '-')/

ryearyeo: wahaha, makin kesini ffnya makin gaje -_,- Kyu gak daftar loh ikutan kena kutukan '-'

cloud prince: Comment mu selalu paling panjang hahaha. Aku suka readers kayak kamu kkk. KRY diwajibkan bertengkar disini~ Malah katanya penghilang kutukannya sadis -' kan bagus kalo gak ad yang bs hilangin kutukannya kan? Kemonomimi? itu biasanya panggilan buat moe yang ada telinga serigala '-' kan ceritanya Kyu ngiri Yesung bisa deketan sm Wookie karena kutukan~ aku ngakak pas judul pipis itu xD Habis ini nggak pos lagi di ffn tp ya ._. jd siap2 bikin gmail ato email untuk blogku xD

raerimchoi: Dia nggak pengen masa ._. cuman ngiri kkk

kim eun woon: iya, yesung kna kutuk ._. yewook/kyuwook yah? kkk

Evil Roommate: Hahaha, lucukan yesung punya sayap? xD aku nggak kutuk kyu kok ._.

Yulia CloudSomnia: Satu jenis~ (?) Dicoba ya '-'

Guest: YeWook ofc '-')b aku banyakin kalo bisa~

Udah dibales semua~ Di review lagi ne~ Sequel IGAB saya lg buat ._. tp saya gak post disini ya xD Review aku tunggu, moah (?)


	5. Chapter 5

"Setahuku, dari kecil dia suka main piano jadi nggak mungkin banget dia suka lagu beat. Piano termasuk alat musik ballad. Dan sejak kecil, dia membuat lagu ballad dan menyanyikannya pula." Jelas Yesung tepat sasaran.

"Kya! Kau pintar sekali, Yesung! Tak sia-sia aku meminta bantuan padamu." Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung saking gembiranya. Yesung tersenyum paksa, Sungmin hanya memutar matanya.

"Habis ini kita jalankan rencana oke?"

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Sungmin yang main piano, Yesung yang nyanyi oke?" Kyuhyun memberikan aba-aba pada mereka berdua.

Keberadaan mereka berdua di suatu taman dekat danau yang tidak terlalu luas. Taman itu sudah di dekorasi dengan hiasan yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis. Diujung sana, terdapat piano yang memang ditaruh.

"Ne, kami mengerti." Jawab mereka serempak. Sebenarnya kedua hati mereka benar-benar terpaksa tapi apa boleh buat, demi kebahagian sang Hades itu mereka harus berkorban.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, kalian pantau aku yah dari kejauhan bisa kan? Untuk Yesung, kan kau tahu banget soal Ryeowook. Nanti aku pasang earphone, trus kau kasih tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan oke?" Kyuhyun mulai memakai baju santainya.

Kaos tipis berwarna putih itu dibalut oleh jaket cokelat tebal. Celana jeans yang membalut kaki panjang itu sangat membuatnya nyaman. "Aku pergi duluan yah~" Kyuhyun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Yesung dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dalam duduknya. Kepala mereka ditaruh diatas meja yang nantinya akan dibuat Kyuhyun makan malam dengan Ryeowook.

"Lelah. Malas banget ngeladenin Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin. "Mau diapain lagi? Demi kebahagian si Kyuhyun kita harus rela lelah begini." Balas Yesung kecil. "Sejujurnya aku nggak mau banget bantuin tuh anak."

"Kenapa? Kok nggak mau?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Sungmin. "Huwaaa! Aku nggak rela Ryeowook mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun begitu saja!" Tak disangka mata Sungmin mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.

"Heh?"Yesung memiringkan kepalanya. Dia nangis kenapa coba? "Aku nggak rela. Padahalkan dari dulu aku sudah mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Ternyata Ryeowook yang mendapatkan hatinya." Ujarnya sedih.

Sret

"Sudah ya jangan nangis." Yesung memeluk Sungmin dari samping. Menyimpan kepala kecil Sungmin dalam dadanya dan tangannya mengelus punggung namja bergigi kelinci itu.

Sungmin sempat berhenti menangis karena terkejut tapi tangisan sesegukan tetap saja keluar. "Ta-tapi.." Jari telunjuk Yesung hinggap di kedua bibir itu. "Kau kira aku tidak sakit hati? Orang yang kusuka bersama dengan sahabatku eoh?"

Sungmin menunduk, jangan diulangi kalimat itu saja dia sudah tahu. Yesung sama sakitnya dengan dia. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakan semua hal yang disuka Ryeowook padanya?"

"Aku mau mereka bersatu walaupun ujungnya aku yang harus sakit hati. Lagipula ini masih hubungan berpacaran loh, belum mau ke pernikahan jadi harusnya santai saja sih." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo, kita pergi. Nanti si Hades marah-marah." Namja tampan itu meninggalkannya. "Gomawo, Yesung. Kuharap kau bisa menemaniku." Gumamnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Yesung!"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Mata namja manis itu sedikit terbuka lebar lalu merapatkan pintunya. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun melihat isi kamarnya itu. "Aku mau mengajakmu kencan. Bolehkan?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut. "Kencan?" Ulangnya. "Iya, kencan. Kau mau kan?" Pemuda berambut ikal itu menautkan alis melihat sikap Ryeowook yang aneh.

"Eumh, oke. Tunggu sebentar ya. Mau ganti baju dulu." Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Ryeowook sudah main menutup pintu saja. "Jahat amat, kan aku belum jawab." Desahnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, namja manis itu keluar dengan baju yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, jaketnya berwarna ungu tua. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Ryeowook tiba-tiba, "Ayo, kita pergi!" ujarnya senang.

"Em, Ayo!" Awalnya ia sedikit ragu untuk menerima ajakan Kyuhyun tapi saat melihat senyum gembira namja ikal itu, ia jadi nggak tega menolaknya. 'Perasaan nggak enak. Ada apa ya?' batin namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Wookie, makannya yang benar dong~" Kyuhyun mengelap eskrim yang sedikit tercecer dari samping bibir Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook sedikit memerah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah toko eskrim yang bernuansa putih salju. Semua hal didalamnya putih bersih namun hiasan toko itu berwarna warni yang tak akan membuat pengunjung merasa bosan di sore hari seperti ini

"Permisi, aku mau pesan satu lagi ne." Ujar Ryeowook pada salah satu pelayan. "Kau masih mau memesannya lagi? Kau bisa sakit perut loh kalau makan lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah kebal semacam itu kok! Bahkan aku bisa makan sampai sepuluh gelas waktu bersama Yesung." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

#Flashback

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Aku bisa bangkrut kalau kau masih mau menambahnya." Yesung meringis saat melihat gelas yang tadinya berisi eskrim sekarang sudah habis semua dimakan monster kecil itu.

"Kan mumpung kau mau mentraktirku." Ryeowook sepertinya masa bodoh dengan perkataan Yesung. Ini sudah gelas ke sepuluh dan ia akan memesan lagi sepertinya.

Namja tampan itu memutar matanya, "Oh ayolah. Membayar sepuluh gelas ini saja aku harusnya sudah bisa membeli bantal baru. Please, jangam nambah lagi. Nanti kau juga bisa sakit perut loh."

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan menaruh sendok yang ia pakai untuk makan, "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai." Yesung tersenyum senang, setidaknya dia masih ada cukup uamg untuk membeli cemilan.

Sret

"Dasar anak kecil! Makan saja seperti bayi." Yesung dengan telaten membersihkan eskrim yang tersisa pada pinggir bibir Ryeowook menggunakan tisu.

Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Setelah selesai Yesung duduk ke tempatnya lagi. "Go-gomawo, Yesung."

#FlashbackEnd

"Hahaha, lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung?" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa kaku. Yup karena yang menyuruhnya berbicara sedari tadi kan Yesung. Yesung berbicara padanya lewat earphone.

Keberadaan Yesung sama Sungmin sih ada di luar toko, walaupun tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas namun suara mereka bisa terdengar lewat earphone itu.

"Yesung? Dia sepertinya bangkrut saat itu. Waktu itu dia kalah saat kuminta berlomba makan eskrim satu gelas, tahu-tahunya malah dia yang kalah. Jadi dia kusuruh traktir." Ryeowook tertawa senang mengingat kejadian itu.

Begitu konyolnya wajah Yesung saat kalah dan begitu sengsaranya Yesung saat harua membayar semua itu.

"Jeongmal? Dia makan sampai sepuluh gelas?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mulut melebar takjub. Yesung mengangguk, "Kalau dia makan eskrim bersamaku pasti mintanya bertanding habis itu aku yang kalah dan harus membayarnya. Huft, dasar menyebalkan."

"Aku sudah selesai~" Ujar Ryeowook sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku bahkan sudah melewati batas kenyang. Apa karena aku tadi makan siang ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Jeongmal? Aku bahkan akan memberikan diriku sebagai makanan kalau kau belum kenyang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terbatuk, 'Sejak kapan Kyuhyun se-pervert Yesung?'

.

.

.

"Wah, neomu yeoppo!" Mata Ryeowook berbinar menatapnya. Sebuah meja terletak di tengah-tengah taman danau itu. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi. Di atas meja itu terdapat lilin yang menyala untuk menambah nuansa romantis pada malam ini.

"Maukah kau duduk disini, Tuan putri?" Ryeowook terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeret kursi keluar untuk dia duduk. Ia menepuk sedikit kepala Kyuhyun saat dia duduk, "Aku bukan yeoja jadi jangan panggil aku tuan putri."

Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ceroboh kemudian duduk dikursinya. "Pelayan~ Tolong bawa makan malamnya." Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Huft, kajja Minnie-ah." Yesung menepuk rambut yang tadinya sedang di tata rapi oleh Sungmin. "Aish, Yesungie!" Untung saja Yesung pergi dahulu membawa hidangan sehingga ia tidak mendapat pukulan dari Sungmin.

Dari balik semak-semak, kedua tangan Yesung dan Sungmin membawa banyak hidangan. Mereka berdua memakai baju tuxedo hanya saja jas milik Yesung lebih panjang sampai lutut.

"Ye-yesung?" Yesung hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi gumaman Ryeowook yang terdengar lucu. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dalam satu arah. Degupan jantung Ryeowook mungkin saja terdengar dimalam sunyi itu.

"Ne? Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Kim?" Namja tampan itu membungkuk menghormatinya. Selayaknya ia benar-benar seorang pelayan. "A-anou.. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup. 'Tampan sekali.' Batinnya kagum.

Ia jarang bisa melihat Yesung sesopan dan setampan ini. Biasanya Yesung itu bertindak yang aneh-aneh dan seperti anak umumnya. Tapi kalau dia seperti ini, orang mana yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

Kemeja tipis yang menutupi bagian atas namja itu dibalut oleh jas hitam panjang selututnya. Celana hitam panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat membuatnya semakin tampan. Matanya yang sipit itu diberikan sedikit eyeliner agar tak terlalu membuatnya terlihat sipit sekali.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Setelah menaruh semua hidangan dimeja, pasangan berpakaian tuxedo itu pergi kembali kesemak-semak itu. Dibalik semak-semak itu juga terdapat piano.

Sungmin langsung menekan beberapa tuts untuk memainkan piano bernuansa ballad. Bukankah Ryeowook sangat menyukai lagu semacam itu?

"Wookie, ini untukmu." Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja. Sebuah boneka jerapah kecil diberikannya kepada Ryeowook. "Owh, aku menyukainya. Gomawo ne~" Ryeowook memeluk boneka itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, tangannya memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook. "Wookie, aku harus mengatakan semuanya."

Ryeowook memandangnya bingung, "Katakan apa?"

Yesung yang mendengar Kyuhyun akan mengatakan perasaanya itu langsung bernyanyi dengan suara baritonenya. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Will you be mine?"

Mata Ryeowook melebar, "M-mwo?" ia sungguh terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "A-aku…"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Sepasang foxy milik namja bergigi kelinci itu membesar. "Aku yakin. Sangat yakin." Kepala namja manis itu menunduk.

"Galau~" Ryeowook mempout bibirnya di atap asrama. Kepalanya ia taruh dilipatan tangan. Menatap kebawah asrama dari balik dinding penjaga. Ekornya ia goyangkan tak semangat dan telinganya tertekuk.

Sungmin menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Kau yakin? Kyuhyun itu sangat menyukaimu!" ujarnya berpura-pura padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin bersorak senang.

Semalam, Ryeowook meminta waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Dan sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sungmin diajak ke atap asrama. Padahal dia juga sedang galau tingkat dewa memikirkan Ryeowook yang akan menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat." Ujarnya pelan. "Dan karena ia sahabatku, aku jadi tidak berani bilang kalau aku akan menolaknya." Ia mendesah pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Sungmin memikirkan cara terbagus agar Kyuhyun tidak sakit hati pas dengar penolakan Ryeowook. "Eotthe?" suara tenor Ryeowook terdengar sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya kau harus beanr-benar menyatakan penolakanmu sekarang sebelum dia berharap semakin tinggi." Balas Sungmin pasrah. Ryeowook menghela nafas kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. "Argh, dasar Kyuhyun! Bikin aku pusing saja!"

"Ya! Ryeowook! Tunggu aku. Kau mau kemana eoh?" Ryeowook berlari kepintu sambil memasukkan kutukannya itu. "Mau bertemu Kyuhyun." Jawabnya cuek meninggalkan Sungmin yang akan mengejarnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain…

Bak!

"Mwo?!" Sekali lagi tangan Kyuhyun kembali melayang ke pipi namja tampan itu hingga namja itu tersungkur ke tanah. "Kau bilang padaku kau tidak menyukainya! Apa maksudmu aku harus menyerah eoh?!"

Kyuhyun dengan kesalnya menarik kerah kemeja Yesung, memaksa mutiara hitam itu menatap matanya. "Dengar baik-baik. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Ryeowook padamu begitu saja! Harusnya kau yang menyerah padaku!"

Yesung meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "What? Kau ingin aku menyerah?" ujarnya sakratis. Matanya menatap tajam manik cokelat itu, "Kau gila? Bahkan aku yakin kalau Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!"

Bruk!

Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Yesung, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Aku mendengar kalau ia lebih memilihku daripada kau. Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan di atap asrama?" Tanyanya sombong.

Yesung terdiam, memang sih Ryeowook pasti akan memilih Kyuhyun daripadanya. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu bangun dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, waktu Ryeowook denganku walaupun sangat jarang tapi aku bisa membuat kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Sedangkan kau?" Ia menunjuk namja didepannya. "Aku juga lebih banyak tahu soal Ryeowook daripada kau!"

Kyuhyun mendecih, ucapan Yesung ada benarnya juga. "Jadi bisa saja dia lebih memilihku daripada kau, tuan Hades." Senyum mengerikan terlukis di bibir Yesung. "Cih, dasar sialan!"

"Hentikan!" Kepalan tangan yang siap mendarat di wajah yesnug berhenti secara refleks. "Sampai kau melukainya, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Wo-Wookie?" tubuhnya mematung melihat 'calon' kekasihnya itu mendekat dengan langkah lebar.

Plak!

"Kau kira Yesung ini siapa?! Musuhmu? Bukankah ia sahabatmu eoh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipinya yang mendapat tamparan dari Ryeowook. "A-apa..."

Ryeowook memegang wajah Yesung yang lembam, "Gwaenchanayo?" Yesung meringis saat jari lentik namja dihadapannya memegang luka di bibirnya. "Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu."

Perut Yesung yang tadi dipukul keras oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya jadi susah berjalan. Ryeowook membantu Yesung berjalan walau iia merasa keberatan. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku menolaknya, Kyu."

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku menolaknya. Mianhae, Kyu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terperosot jatuh ke tanah. Sungmin yang daritadi diam akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya khawatir melihat Kyuhyun menunduk seperti itu. "Ternyata benar ya. Kalau Ryeowook lebih menyukai Yesung?"

"Eh?"

"Benarkan? Ryeowook lebih memilih Yesung daripadaku." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Tidak kusangka aku kalah dari namja itu." Kyuhyun drngan emosi yang sudah tingkat atas meninju tanah halaman asrama itu.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang akan meninju lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo?"

"Sakit.. Kau tidak tahu sakitnya.." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluknya cepat, menaruh kepala Kyuhyun pada bahunya. "Aku juga sakit.. Sakit memang. Tapi sebaiknya kau menangis sepuasmu." Sungmin mengelus rambut ikal itu.

"Hiks.. Sial.." Kyuhyun menangis pada bahu Sungmin. Kekecewaannya benar-benar menumpuk.

.

.

.

"Ouch, sakit. Pelan-pelan dong!" Yesung meringis sakit ketika Ryeowook mengobati lembam pada wajahnya dengan es batu yang di bungkus oleh kain. "Makanya diam! Jangan banyak bergerak!" ujarnya kesal.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sial, aku dipermainkan anak kecil." Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagian pakai acara berantem sama Kyuhyun. Emang tadi berantem kenapa sih?"

Namja tampan itu hanya diam, "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Bohong. Cepat katakan masalahnya sebelum aku mengadu ke seonsae kalau kalian berantem."

"Yah, jangan dong!" Sungut Yesung. Ryeowook menekan luka Yesung, "Cepat cerita!" Yesung kembali meringis sakit. "Oke, oke! Aku cerita!"

Yesung berdehem keras, ini suatu kesulitan untuk bebiacara. "Sebenarnya..."

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Pletak! Ryeowook memukul gemas kepala Yesung. "Cepat katakan, kura-kura lemot!"

"Kami berantem karena kau!" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. "Eh?"

"A-aku bilang padanya jika ia harus menyerah. Dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu." Ryeowook meletakkan yang dipegangmya di meja nakas.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tak akan jadian dengannya?"

"Ehm, itu..."

" kau bisa yakin kalau aku tidak akan pacaran dengannya?"

The END

or

The And

Halo, saya balik. Dengan tidak banyak kata-kata karena saya sedang kesal dengan kejadian GDA2010... Maaf banyak typo, lagi gak baca ulang~

Balasan review:

Yewook Turtle: Sunny snsd -_- Sunkyu itu nama asli Sunny. YeMin momentnya ada loh (?)

raerimchoi: Jahat nih -" Padahal awalnya aku nggak mau buat Sunny meninggal loh

Guest: Ofc YeWook '-'

Cloud Prince: Pertanyaanmu udah kejawab disini semua yah '-'

EternalClouds2421: Pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan di chappie ini? ._.

leny: Paling chap depan udah kelar ._.

Ryeong: Hehehe, makasih pujiannya. Kalo typo maaf, saya males cek ulang .-.

Evil Roommate: Kyu temenan sama YeWook sejak SMP. Kalo SD mah si YeWook. Wookie suka sama Yeye ato gak? Tunggu di chap dpan~

YeWookiss: Ryeowook emang cimit (?)

R'Rin4869: Oh iya ._. Kalo gtu panggilnya nuna aja yah (?) Sedang diusahakan~

Yulia CloudSomnia: Wah kalo itu bisa ditebakkan? kkk

dheek enha: Milih Sungmin? '-'

LQ: Nggak apa2~ Udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu?

ichigo song: komen kok. Urusan ortu kita anggap aja nggak ada, soalnya berfokus ke mereka.

Sudah~ Di review lagi please~ maaf agak kacau chappie ini ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Dream A Wolf

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Lupakan saja! Kalo sudah tidak ada keperluan kau pergi saja deh." Usir Yesung sambil mendorong Ryeowook yang terus mendekat. Namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya. "Shireo! Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak cerita!"

Yesung mendecak, "Keras kepala!" Dengan cepat Yesung mendorong Ryeowook dan menindihnya. Mata hitam mutiara itu menatap kesal namja dibawahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bilang kan itu hak ku!" ujarnya kesal. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapikan aku hanya ingin tahu!" seru Ryeowook balik. "Untuk apa kau mau tahu urusan orang lain?"

"Kalian itu kan sahabatku! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalau kalian bertengkar begitu saja."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tidak perlu ikut campur." Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya dan akan beranjak bangun namun tangan Ryeowook langsung menahannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kepo. Tidak usah ikut campur." Ujar Yesung dingin. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar tak ingin Ryeowook tahu soal kejadian tadi. "Hiks..." Setetes liquid jatuh dari asalnya.

"Kemonomimi? Kenapa nangis?" Yesung jadi serba salah dan menghapus air mata itu. "Hiks... Kau jahat!" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan merubah posisi. Ryeowook yang diatas, Yesung yang dibawah. Ia taruh kepala namja mungil itu di bahu dan mengelus surai madunya.

Sayap putih bersih Yesung keluar dan menyelimuti mereka. Cahaya diantara mereka semakin remang. "Aku nggak jahat kok!" Balasnya kecil. Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. "Jahat! Kalo nggak jahat kenapa nggak kasih tahu eoh?"

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu. Tapi jangan terkejut okay?" Namja mungil itu mengangguk patuh. "Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyerah karena aku tahu kau akan menjadi milikku."

Sepasang mata caramel itu terbuka lebar. "Aneh kan? Tapi tebakanku benar. Kau pasti tidak akan memilihnya. Karena aku tahu dan yakin, kau akan menjadi milikku."

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan cinta, Kim Yesung?" Ryeowook memandang namja itu. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tak tahu jika kau tidak memberitahunya." Balas Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook, kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kedua tangan Yesung menangkup tangan Ryeowook. "Saranghae." Bibir tipis itu mengecup tangan Ryeowook. "Apa kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Ryeowook tersentak, Yesung kok menyatakan cinta begitu santainya?

"Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu, Yesung." Saat Ryeowook akan beranjak pergi, Yesung menarik tengkuknya. Menempelkan kedua bibir itu. Bibir tipis Yesung langsung melumatnya.

Tubuh namja manis itu kaku merasakan bibirnya dilumat secara lembut oleh Yesung. Lambat laun mata caramel tersebut terpejam. Ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan memabukkan itu.

Senyum terukir di bibir Yesung. Namja manis diatasnya benar-benar menikmati gerakannya. "Eumh~" Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu menghisapnya kuat. Sisa darah yang tadi mengalir sewaktu pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun juga masih terasa.

Lidah namja tampan itu menjilat-jilat garis bibir Ryeowook dan tentu saja Ryeowook membukanya. Membiarkan benda lunak itu menjelajahi mulutnya. Mereka saling beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sayap Yesung mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang begitu tipis akhirnya secara rela tak rela mereka menyudahi acara dadakan itu.

Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung sambil mengais udara sebanyak mungkin. "Lelah?" Ryeowook mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kutukanku hilang ya?" Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Hah?"

"Lihat saja. Sayapku tidak ada kan? Coba keluarkan ekor dan telinga serigalamu!" Ryeowook mencoba tapi tidak bisa. "Iya! Sudah menghilang yah?" Tanyanya lucu. "Hm, ne."

Yesung medudukkan dirinya dan Ryeowook duduk dipangkuannya. Kemudian Yesung mencium keningnya lembut, "Saranghae, Kemonomimi. Would you be mine?" Namja mungil itu tersenyum manis, "Of course!" Ryeowook memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Namja ikal itu menggeleng. "Ck, jangan karena patah hati kau tidak makan!" Sungmin menepuk kepala Kyuhyun gemas. "Bukan karena patah hati! Memang nggak ada nafsu makan nih!" balasnya kesal.

"Masa bodoh. Buruan makan keburu masih panas nih!" Sungmin menyuapinya paksa. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba gak jelas drop dikamarnya itu akhirnya dibantu Sungmin untuk makan. "Shireo!"

Sepasang mata foxy itu berputar, "Ini sudah kelima kalinya kudengar kata itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Namja berpanggilan 'Hades' itu nyengir. Kesabaran seseorang pasti akan habis, dan kesabaran pada diri Sungmin sudah melewati batas

"Kalau gak mau makan yah sudahlah." Sungmin meletakkan peralatan makan Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja. "Lha?" Namja ikal itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Berasa deja vu."

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyu~" Tangan lentik itu mengetuk sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau sudah tidur ya?" Ryeowook melihat jam tangan berwarna ungu di tangannya. Memang sudah jam sebelas malam tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun sang gamers sudah tidur.

"Kyu, kumohon buka pintunya." ujarnya lagi. Ia ingin meminta maaf akan kejadian tadi siang.

Ceklek!

"Ada apa?" Sang gamers membuka pintunya dan bersandar pada ambang pintu dan menatap Ryeowook dingin. "Aku ingin minta maaf." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Soal tadi siang." Ujarnya kecil. Namja berambut ikal itu mengangguk perlahan, "Oh~ Kau lupakan saja soal itu ne?" Tangannya mengacak surai madu yang terlihat kusut itu.

"Tapikan..."

"Oh ayolah, tamparanmu itu tidak terlalu sakit juga kok. Lagipula, move on itu kan mudah!" Candanya. Ryeowook terkekeh, "Baiklah, jangan menyesal ne?"

"Menyesal untuk apa? Melihat pujaan hatiku memadu kasih dengan sahabatku?" Tanya Kyuhyun aneh. "Heh? Kau tahu darimana Yesung 'menembakku'?"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu yang berseri-seri, Kim Ryeowook." Senyum pahit terlukis di bibir segitiga namja itu. "Kyuhyun..." gumamnya kecil.

"Sudahlah! Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur. Ini sudah malam dan kau harus tidur." Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan mendorongnya kecil. "Kau sendiri juga main game kan?"

"Itu suah pasti." Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan akan menutup pintu namun tangan Ryeowook mencegahnya. "Aku beritahu satu hal. Sungmin suka padamu. Bisakah kau jaga dia? Kuharap jawabanmu iya, Cho Kyuhyun." Setelah itu Ryeowook pergi begitu saja.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun cengo melihat punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh. "Apa? Sungmin? Kok dia bisa tahu?" Ia mengacak rambutnya dan masuk ke kamar dengan pikiran mumet.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bisa tidur nyenyak karena gamenya itu akan kalah oleh pikirannya yang melayang tentang Sungmin.

"Eotthe? Kau diapakan olehnya?" Sebuah lengan merangkul Ryeowook saat dikoridor. "Hm? Aku di tampar, di maki juga di dorong." Ujar namja manis itu. "Heung~" Sepasang mata mutiara itu berputar.

"Dasar pembohong!" Jari mungil kekasihnya itu menyentil kecil hidungnya. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan." Lanjut Yesung sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk.

Malam ini Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menginap dikamar Yesung. Yah tentu saja dengan berbagai rayuan Yesung makanya ia mau nginap dikamar si kura-kura.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan eoh?" Ryeowook duduk di tempat tidur. "Yang kalian lakukan?" Yesung memasang pose berfikir. "Dia melakukan ini padamu." Ia mengecup kilat bibir plum itu.

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Itu sih maunya kau!" Serunya kecil. "Biarin! Tapi kau suka kan?" Yesung memeluknya hingga mereka terbaring. 'Cih, pertanyaan membingungkan." Ujar Ryeowook asal.

"Bingung? Kalau cinta kamu ke aku bingung juga gak?" Goda Yesung aneh sambil menoel-noel dagu Ryeowook. Tak mau kalah namja mungil itupun menjawab, "Bingung dong. Makanya bisa nyasar ke kamu trus menetap di kamu~"

"kenapa gak nyari jalan pulang? kamu kan nyasar."

"Karena takdir mungkin~ Hatiku yang nyasar ini udah gak mau move on dari kamu soalnya."

"kalo bukan karna takdir kamu gak mau nyasar dihati aku dong?"

"Yang namanya takdir pasti akan terjadi, sayang~ Aku tetap akan nyasar kehatimu dan akan tetap tinggal disana~"

Yesung tertawa, "Aish, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar menggombal!" Giliran Ryeowook yang berpikir. "Sejak aku kenal kau mungkin?"

"Heung... Kajja kita tidur. Besok kita harus sekolah. Liburan telah berakhir." Ujar namja tampan itu memeluk Ryeowook dari samping. "Tapi ini baru jam sebelas lewat." balasnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ngantuk?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ayo kita main!" Usul namja manis itu. "Main apa eoh?"

"Entah." Ryeowook menggidikkan bahunya. Yesung menghela nafas, "Kalau gitu, kajja kita tidur." Sepasang mata mutiara hitam itu terpejam membiarkan orang yang melihatnya kesal.

"Hm, Ya sudahlah. Jalja hyung." Namja itu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih dan pergi kealam mimpinya. "Jaljayo, Kemonomimi~" Yesung mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Tapi, kupikir kita boleh main sebentar."

"Ngahhh..." Lenguh Ryeowook saat tangan nakal Yesung menggenggam sesuatu di selangkangannya tepat di dalam celana piyamanya itu. "Janghann..." Desahnya tertahan sambil memegang erat lengan Yesung.

"Sekali saja! Tidak usah sampai masuk deh~" Ujar Yesung mesum. "Hyung! Ah!"

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai meninggi menyambut hari yang baru. "Sial! Kita telat!" Suara hentakan kaki di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas 3-A begitu berisik. "Ppaliwa!"

"Ya, Kalian berempat! Berhenti!" Teriakan dari seorang seonsae yang mengajar dikelas lain di ambang pintu membuat mereka berhenti seketika. "Mampus." Decak Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Kita bisa tambah telat." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kalian berempat, cepat kesini!" Seru sang seonsae tiba-tiba membuat mereka yang memunggungi seonsae tersentak kaget. Perlahan mereka membalik tubuh dan mendekati seonsae berkacamata itu.

"Kalian tahu salah kalian apa?" Serempak, mereka mengangguk pelan. "Berlari di koridor, berteriak dan memakai earphone." Seonsae namja itu melihat dari atas kebawah penampilan mereka. "Berpakaian tidak rapi dan juga telat." lanjut seonsae.

Ryeowook mencubit kecil Yesung, "Kau sih!" Dengusnya. Namja tampan itu hanya menyengur. Memang salahnya pakai acara berteriak. "Aku yakin kalian juga memanjat gerbang sekolah." Seonsae itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Seonsae, seonsae! Ngapain geleng kepala? Mau ngedisco yah? Tapi sayang ini masih pagi, seongsaenim!" Sungmin menahan tawanya sedangkan YeWook couple sudah terkikik mendengar ucapan lawak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"

"Lari!" Seru Sungmin saat guru tua itu akan memukul mereka dengan penggaris. Akhirnya mereka berlari kencang sampai masuk ke kelas.

Brak!

Semua pandang mata dalam kelas sepi milik mereka hanya menatap ke arah pintu saat Yesung mendorong kayu panjang tersebut hingga mengenai dinding. "Hahh... Hahh.. Untung kita selamat!" ucap Yesung yang tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan kelas.

"Kau sih pakai teriak segala. Kan hampir saja kita akan dihukum oleh guru tua itu!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengambil nafas dengan rakus. "Ngahh.. Perutku sakit lagi. Gara-gara belum sarapan." Sahut Ryeowook. "Sama!" Duo imut itu memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Ehem." Sebuah batukan yang disengaja membuat keempat kepala itu mendongak. "Seo-seongsaenim..."

"Kalian cepat keluar kelas! Jangan masuk kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi!" Bentak kasar seonsae itu. Karena takut, mereka benar-benar keluar. Menutup pintu dengan begitu pelan mengingat guru itu terkenal killer.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Huft! Terus kita mau ngapain?!" Yesung meninggalkannya dengan menarik paksa Ryeowook. "Terserah saja. Aku mau kencan pribadi dengan kekasihku. Kalian pacaran saja berdua!"

Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba merona, "Yesung!" Serunya kesal. Yesung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hwaiting, Sungminnie!" Ryeowook menyemangatinya dari jauh. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang tinggallah kedua oramg itu di koridor sekolah. "Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengeluarkan PSPnya. Mulai memainkannya dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Sungmin.

Sepasang pipi cute itu mengembung kesal. Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun mencuekinnya? "Ming~" Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda panjang ditangannya.

"Apa?" Jawab Sungmin keburu kesal. "Kau menyukai ku yah?" Mata foxy itu terbuka kaget. Darimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu itu? "Pasti si Yesung. Awas saja dia." Geramnya kesal.

"Yesung? Aku tahu dari Wookie kok." Sahut Kyuhyun yang rupanya mendengar ucapan itu. Sungmin salah tingkah, masa harus ngaku? Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, "Kau tidak mau jawab yah?" Tanyanya.

"Emh, itu..." Jari Sungmin memainkan ujung seragamnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. "Tidak perlu takut, mengaku saja!" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"Hmm, iya. A-aku menyukaimu.." Ujarnya malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Senyum tipis terukir pada bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. "Kalau kau mau mendapatkan cintaku, buat aku move on dong!"

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongak mendapati Kyuhyun yang menyengir lebar. "Iya, buat aku move on kalau kau mau dapatkan ini." Tangan Kyuhyun menuntun tangan namja di depannya ke dada kirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook merengut kesal, menatap belakangnya yang sedikit sakit. "Kau sih! Jadi telatkan kita!" Serunya kesal. Yesung yang terngantuk-ngantuk di pojokan atap sekolah hanya mengangguk asal.

"Sudah telat, dihukum, sekarang kalo jalan malah sakit." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. Yesung membuka matanya yang terlihat makin menyipit karena ngantuk. Angin sepoi terus lewat membuat siapapun menjadi ngantuk.

"Mian, kan semalam kau yang minta main." Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya. Karena kesal, Ryeowook menendang kakinya. "Cih, mesum mu harus dibuang tahu gak?" Sahutnya kesal

Yesung hanya pura-pura tidak dengar. "Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kita tinggalin mereka berdua?"

"Siapa tahu mereka berdua bisa jadi pasangan kalau dikasih waktu berduaan. Makanya ntar jangan kita ganggu kalau mereka sedang berduaan."

"Aku sih nggak bakal gangguin, kau tuh yang biasanya kayak gitu!"

"Cih, dasar anak kecil. Aku mau tidur duluan ya~"

"Eits, aku ikut dong! Ngantuk nih. Semuakan gara-gara kau!"

Tangan Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dadanya. "Ya sudah cepat tidur!" Bentaknya kasar. "Kok jadi kau yang marah?" Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. Dengan cepat Yesung mengecup bibirnya. "Jangan ngambek. Mumpung lagi mendung sama ada angin nih. Ayo tidur!"

"Iya. Dasar kura-kura."

"Oh ya, Kemonomimi."

"Wae?"

"Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae."

The END

Oke saya sudah menamatkan FF Gaje ini dengan ending parah anehnya –" Mood sedang tidak mendukung. Cha! Karena ini FF terakhir saya di FFn, eh tunggu kenapa saya bilang gitu? Alasannya, saya sudah terlanjur enak di wordpress saya. Catet ya, di wordpress bukan di blog! Blog sama wordpress itu beda~ blog mengharuskan punya akun sedangkan wordpress commentnya hanya memakai email yang bisa aktif maupun yang tidak aktif ^^ Alasan kedua, saya juga lupa password akun FFn ini -_- udah dari dulu banget sebenernya ._.

Mian nggak balas review, nggak ada waktu ._. Kalian yang mau ngobrol sama saya bisa di follow akun twitter baru saya yang WineTurtle1315 atau no hpku 082125254494 ._. See you in my blog ^^


End file.
